<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweven by mxrie_blxssxm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073577">Sweven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrie_blxssxm/pseuds/mxrie_blxssxm'>mxrie_blxssxm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spidey~Blossom stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coma, Comatose Peter, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Out of Body Experiences, Peter Parker Whump, The Author Regrets Everything, but like light, dream - Freeform, idk - Freeform, or like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrie_blxssxm/pseuds/mxrie_blxssxm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter awakes in his bed, as usual, but somethings off. His room is cold, it feels as if he's not touching the floor, and his aunt doesn't seem to notice that he exists. </p><p>~~~<br/>Excuse my terrible summary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spidey~Blossom stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okie, uhhhh, this was written maybe last year-ish...? So it's very short, I cleaned it up a bit, but I just needed to post something, because my other fic was taking wayyyyy too long to write. Anyways enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Peter could remember was that he was fighting a villain with the avengers, then he was here. Laying down on his bed in his small, but comfortable room. What had happened? As he hopped out of his bed, the floor beneath felt muffled, in a sense, it felt as if he wasn’t really touching the ground. Strange… It looked normal, but he felt as if he was forgetting something. He ignored the feeling, knowing that whatever he was forgetting would come back to him eventually.</p><p>"Hey, Aunt May," Peter said as he came out of his bedroom. To his surprise, his aunt hadn't said a word back. He slowly moved towards her, hearing sniffles, "Aunt May what's wrong?"</p><p>Peter went up to her and hugged her, but she acted as if he wasn't even there. "Why are you ignoring me?"</p><p>"Peter..." May said quietly, "Yeah, Aunt May?…May…? What's going on?" May still hadn't responded and instead sat down at the kitchen table, clutching a picture of Peter in her hands. Something was definitely wrong here, and Peter had to figure out what.</p><p>Running to the front door and opening it, Peter yelled to May, knowing she wouldn't respond, "I'm going to find out what's happening! Stay-" Peter was cut off by his own screams as he fell. Wait, fell? How was he falling? Suddenly, he landed in water. The impact should've killed him, but for some reason, he was still alive. He had fallen into a lake, the same lake that the Vulture had dropped him in a year ago. He had swum back to the surface, only to find that he didn't need to catch his breath. Although he wasn't underwater, Peter's mind was flooded with thoughts. What was happening? Why was this happening? How can he stop it? Peter couldn't think straight and was starting to panic. After making it to shore, Peter laid down on the small beach for a few minutes.</p><p>"Come on Spider-Man. I'm fine, I just need some help," He gripped his hair softly, giving himself time to think. "Mr. Stark, I can call-Dammit," After feeling every pocket he had, he found that he didn't have his phone on him.</p><p>"Well, that's alright, I just have to make it to the compound. This is gonna be difficult," Peter said as he looked around, unaware of his location. Knowing that it wasn't getting any lighter out, and wouldn’t be smart to stand around, Peter started his journey. Grabbing a tourist map, he found out that he was in Manhattan. He made his way towards the city, hoping that it'd be an easier route to the compound. No one seemed to give Peter any weird looks or avoided him, despite being soaking wet from head to toe. That's what he liked about New York, everyone minded their business, though he thought at least someone would bat an eye.</p><p>Why hadn't Peter taken a taxi? Well, he had tried that a few minutes prior, though when he put his hand out, the taxi zoomed past. He stood there for a few more minutes, though every taxi did the same thing, "ISN'T THIS YOUR JOB?" He yelled after the taxi, surprisingly, not attracting any attention to himself.</p><p>When he finally reached the compound after what felt like a week, Peter walked in, noticing how it was eerily empty. “Tony?” He yelled as he stumbled around the compound, where the hell was he?</p><p>"Peter, please wake up," Peter jumped at the sudden whispering in his ear, but he immediately knew where the whispering had originated from. It was like his legs moved on their own as he ran through the compound, he finally reached his destination...the medbay. "Tony..." He murmured as he looked at the man slouched over the hospital bed, "Tony, I don't know what's going-Holy shit," As he saw who was in the bed it all clicked.</p><p>He was the one lying in the bed.</p><p>He was in a coma.</p><p>"Oh my God," He said as he knelt next to Tony. He sat in silence, trying to process everything, until Tony spoke up, "Listen, Peter, you gotta wake up kid, I can't...I can't function without you, it's so dull here now. Even though I was always a little annoyed by your rambling, it helps, I miss you kid." Tony put his hand on Peter's (The one in the bed) and Peter could feel the dull sensation of Tony's hand on his. He slowly got up from his spot on the floor and walked to the unoccupied spot beside the bed. Leaning over himself, he slapped Peter's face, "Wake up," He said, but the boy below him didn't budge. He grabbed the boys hand and felt an aura around them, then everything went black.</p><p>The next thing he was aware of was Tony's gruff and sleep-deprived face above his, "Holy-Bruce, he's awake!"</p><p>"Tony,"</p><p>"I'm here, I'm right here Peter,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if this was confusing, I think my original train of thought was "Peter gets stung by the Scorpion and has an out of body experience" or something....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>